


Riding

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bicycles, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint buyes a bicycle for Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding

Clint was returning from grocery shopping, when he stopped in front of a store.  
It was a bicycle store.  
Clint was thinking about teaching his daughter how to ride a bike.   
Thinking about his daughter always put a smile on his face.  
Daisy was 4 years old and had his mischievous streak much to his husband's dismay.   
She was also scarily intelligent.   
Clint wanted Daisy to have everything he didn't.   
He recalled that his father didn't teach him this, the bastard only beat him, his brother and his mother.  
He went in and bought a red coloured bike.  
The store would deliver it in two days.  
He knew Daisy would be excited when he told her.  
That bought a smile on his face as he imagined Daisy riding the red bike.


End file.
